


HTCYD SPN

by AnSchiArt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternative Perspective, Angels, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Demonic Possession, Demons, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Man of Letters Castiel (Supernatural), Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Monster Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnSchiArt/pseuds/AnSchiArt
Summary: #HTCYD_SPN is a hashtag for supernatural web comics.Consider this as a prologue. I have never did comics before so I try to use this as an exercise to make the rest of the story.This is Reverse!AUCas and Gabe are Hunters who lives in Bunker of the Man of letters. They discovered this place not long ago so there are so many rooms to explore.https://www.instagram.com/p/CH5xfeilhGm/
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  


  



	2. Chapter 2

  



	3. Chapter 3

  



	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

bonus  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the end of Reverse!AU prologue!  
> How to cure your demons is the name for it.  
> Cas wants to know what happened here and why demon was changed here.
> 
> I`m on hiatus till the end of the year, need so time to sum up the ideas!


End file.
